With the advancement of CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) technologies, signal processing performance of imaging sensors are improving in recent years. Furthermore, since imaging sensors can be provided at low prices, digital still cameras and digital video cameras (hereinafter simply referred to as “digital cameras”), which can convert an optical image of a photographing object to an electrical image signal and output the image signal to a personal computer, are quickly becoming popular.
In order to print out an image photographed using a digital camera, the photographed image recorded in the digital camera generally needs to be imported in a personal computer first. The printing apparatus connected to the personal computer receives a printing command and prints out the photographed image on a sheet of paper.
However, the user needs to operate the personal computer, import and print out the photographed image. Users who are unfamiliar with personal computers naturally have difficulty printing out photographed images. Furthermore, carrying out printing operation requires that software for importing photographed images into the personal computer and software for outputting photographed images to the printing apparatus be installed in advance.
On the other hand, a printing apparatus that can be directly connected to a digital camera without a personal computer is proposed (Patent Document 1). By this means, the user does not have to operate the personal computer, thereby allowing users who are unfamiliar with personal computers to easily print photographed images. Furthermore, the printing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 records in advance templates of calendars and picture postcards and so on and can print out composite images by arranging photographed images in the templates.
On the other hand, a camera that records additional information regarding photographed data such as the date and time of photographing, shutter speed and aperture with the photographed image is proposed. For example, the camera described in Patent Document 2 can record information showing the place where an image is photographed, as additional information. That is, the camera described in Patent Document 2 is provided with a GPS (Global Positioning System) to identify the location on the earth through a radio wave from an artificial satellite and displays the location information obtained through the GPS with the photographed image.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI10-107981    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-196933